Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Accolades
Accolades are awards given in-game in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, awarded for completing various tasks or doing the most or best of something. They are awarded after completion of a game. The "top three" show up in your post-game screen, but you can get more than just 3 per game. List of accolades 6th Sense: No deaths from behind ' '''7.62MM: Most LMG kills ' 'AFK: No kills/No deaths, gettable by making a private match by yourself, and leaving after a few minutes ' 'AR Expert: Most assault rifle headshots ' 'AR Specialist: Most assault rifle kills ' 'Accident prone: Most suicides ' 'Air Ops: Most helicopters ' 'Alpha Male: Most kills of lower rank ' 'Ambusher: Most claymore kills ' 'Arsenal: Most weapons used ' 'Avenger: Most avenger kills ' 'Blinder: Most flashbang hits ' 'Blindfire: Most bullet penetration kills ' 'Blindsided: Most deaths from behind ' 'Bomb Blocker: Most bomb carrier kills ' 'Bomb Expert: Most bombs planted ' ''Bomb Runner: Most bombs carried ' 'Bomb Threat: Most kills as a bomb carrier ' 'Boomstick: Most shotgun headshots ' 'Buckshot: Most shotgun kills ' 'Butcher: Most throwing knife kills ' 'C4 Killer: Most C4 kills ' 'CQB: Most SMG kills ' 'Clay Pigeon: Most deaths by shotgun ' 'Clutch Player: Match Winning Kill ' 'Crowd Control: Most riot shield kills ' 'Dead Aim: Most sniper headshots ' 'Deathrow: Longest deathstreak ' 'Decimator: Killed entire enemy team without dying ' 'Defuser: Most bombs defused ' 'Destroyer: Most targets destroyed ' 'Devastation: Highest multikill ' 'Dominator: Most points captured ' 'Double Threat: Most kills as flag carrier ' 'Evolver: Most classes changed ' 'Executioner: Most execution kills ' 'Explosivo: Most rocket kills ' 'Exterminator: Most thumper kills ' 'Flag Blocker: Most flag carrier kills ' 'Flag Capturer: Most flags captured ' 'Flag Returner: Most flags returned ' 'Flag Runner: Most flags carried ' 'Flanker: Most kills from behind ' 'Fragger: Most frag grenade kills ' 'Genocidal: Most multikills ' 'Grassy Knoll: Most time spent prone ' 'Grenadier: Most grenade kills ' 'Grudge Match: Most kills of same player ' 'HQ Capturer: Most HQs captured ' 'HQ Destroyer: Most HQs destroyed ' 'Hairtrigger: Most ADS kills (Aiming Down Sights) ' 'Hard Boiled: Most pistol kills ' 'High Command: Highest average altitude ' 'Hijacker: Most stolen kills ' 'Hot Potato: Most grenades thrown back ' 'Immortal: Highest kill/death ratio ' 'Juggernaut: Fewest deaths ' 'LMG Expert: Most LMG headshots ' 'Lifer: Longest life ' 'Lights Out: Most tactical insertions prevented ' 'Loaner: Most kills with enemy weapons ' 'Lock & Load: Most reloads ' 'Lockdown: Most time spent in one place ' 'Low Profile: Lowest average altitude ' 'MVP: Most kills/Fewest deaths ' 'Magnifier: Most scoped kills ' 'Marksman: Most longshots ' 'Nearsighted: Most friendlies shot ' 'Nomad: Longest distance traveled ' 'None Spared: Killed entire enemy team ' 'Overkill: Most kills/Most headshots ' 'Participant: No kills/At least 1 death ' 'Pathfinder Most UAVs ' 'Protester: Most deaths by riot shield ' 'Rally: Most comebacks ' 'Rescuer: Most rescues ' 'Revenge: Most last stand kills ' 'Runner: Most time spent sprinting ' 'SMG Expert: Most SMG headshots ' 'Semtex Pro: Most semtex kills ' 'Sharpshooter: Most headshots ' 'Shell Shocked: Most explosions survived ' 'Smoking Gun: Most pistol headshots ' 'Sneaker: Most time spent crouched ' 'Sniper: Most sniper kills ' 'Sprayer: Most hipfire kills ' 'Spy Game: Most time watching killcams ' 'Starter: Most killcams skipped ' 'Statuesque: Most stationary kills ' 'Steamroller: Most kills/Longest killstreak ' 'Stunner: Most stun grenade kills ' 'Supernatural: Kill/Death ratio over 10 ' 'Survivalist: Most equipment kills ' 'Switchblade: Most knife kills ' 'Terminal: Shortest life ' 'The Feared: Most kills ' 'The Show: 10 kills/No deaths ' 'Top Gun: Most airstrikes ' 'Trigger Happy: Most shots fired ' 'Unbreakable: Most bullets deflected ' 'Undercover: Most time near enemies ' 'Unstoppable: Longest killstreak ' 'Upriser: Most kills of higher rank ' 'Vengeful: Most paybacks ' 'Warming Up: Just getting started PLUS the warming up accolade is for getting no other accolades in a private match, so you have to play a full length match in a private match and get no other accolades while doing it. ' 'Weapon Rack: Most weapon swaps ' 'White Hot: Most thermal kills ' 'Wingman: Most assists ' Trivia * The accolade "Hard Boiled" may be a reference to the 1992 movie also called "Hard Boiled" starring Chow Yun-Fat which features many gun fights involving pistols, it may also be a reference to a comic of the same name in which the protagonist wielded a pair of pistols. * To get "Warming Up" you need to finish a match without getting any other accolades. The easiest way to do this is in a private match, as shown here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARPI_q8ucqQ * A good way to get the "Hot Potato" accolade is to throw a grenade without cooking it, then pick it up and throw it again. * Accolades are the only thing that can be earned offline or in private matches and be carried over to online multiplayer profiles. * It is mathematically impossible to get the MVP accolade without also getting the Juggernaut and The Feared accolades. * Some accolades such as "Fewest deaths" or "Highest kill-death ratio" cannot normally be obtained if the player entered near the end of the match. The game will not award the "Fewest deaths" accolade to a player that entered near the end of a Team Deathmatch and got 1 kill 0 deaths, even if he has the fewest deaths. Sometimes this does not apply and the player is still given the accolade, but this is very rare. * The "Most HQ destroyed" accolade is classified as better than the "Most HQ captured" accolade, even though the one who destroys the most HQs is very likely to be in the losing team, while the one who captures the most probably is in the winning team (and has contributed to the win). * In Demolition, where there usually are several players that destroyed one target, the "Most targets destroyed" accolade (the one classified as "best" for Demolition matches) is given randomly to one of them. * Accolades do NOT award experience. * The "None Spared" accolade seems to be the easiest to obtain, with many players who haven't even reached level 70 having it well over 100 times. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer